call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners' Guide
Inroduction Call of Duty:Heroes (COD:H) is a base-building game for iOS, Android and Windows8+. You build and upgrade your base by mining resources and raiding them from other players in online attacks, using troops and mechanised units 'trained' on your base, backed up by specialist heroes based on characters from the Call of Duty series. The game is free to play, but cash purchases of the game's premium currency, 'Celerium', enable it to be used to shortcut most aspects of the game. Note that you must be online to play. Warning: The game encourages you to login frequently ( at least once a day ) and can become quite addictive; If you tend towards OCD it is probably best not to start! Getting Started When you first open the game, you will be asked to choose a player name; Choose carefully as you will incur a cost if you want to change it later. Next, you are guided through a demo attack using some of the units you will develop in the game. Finally, you are guided through a series of tutorial tasks that introduce the basics of base construction, resource mining and troop training. During this tutorial, you will be encouraged to use Celerium to speed up construction and training: This is a bad habit and you should resist the temptation. The final tasks are to: * Repair your Communications Center - This enables you to make an Alliance with other players * Play 'Survival' (accessed through the 'Attack' menu) - You defend your base against waves of computer generated attacks, earning resources for each wave passed. Note: It is important that you do these final tasks, as this unlocks other game options. Campaign The game has a series of campaigns which act as an attack tutorial. The player attacks a series of increasingly difficult bases, gaining resources in the process. Note that the resources are once-only; When you have plundered them they are not replenished. See the Campaign Walkthrough. Player vs Player (PVP) Using the 'Attack' menu, you can attack other players to plunder resources that you will use to build and upgrade your base and troops. The system attempts to match you against players of similar experience, so opponents will get tougher as you progress. At each base you find, you have up to 30 seconds to decide whether to attack and then 3 minutes for the attack itself. Note that all troops/units that you deploy are expended whether they survive or not, and you will have to replace them. Alliances Once you have made a start, you will want to join an alliance. This means that you can ask allies for troops to be based in your Communications Center who will defend your base if it is attacked, or you can use them to reinforce an attack of your own. In either case, replacement troops will then need to be 'requested'. In the same way, you can send some of your troops to reinforce other members of your alliance. Although you have the option to start your own alliance, it is a good idea to join an existing one first to learn more. Alliances can compete against each other in 'Alliance Wars'. General Advice * You can gain celerium from the daily login gifts, clearing debris from your base, selling inventory items, completing quests and achievements, helipad drops and events. Another method is to visit the 'Store' by clicking the "+" next to your celerium total; There you will see an option "FREE celerium package" earned by watching a couple of short adverts each day (not Amazon devices). * The game starts you with one 'builder' with 4 more available to buy with celerium. These are your top priority, so do not waste celerium on anything else until you have all 5 builders. * In the first few days your base will progress rapidly, but this slows down more at each Command Center ( CC ) level. To reach CC lvl 10 will take about 6 months of play, but getting to CC11 may take another 6 months. * As your CC level rises, you will be matched against stronger opponents, both in attack and defence. It is a good idea to upgrade your base and troops as much as your CC level allows before progressing to upgrade your CC. * Make upgrading your Ballistics Lab and Technology Facility an early priority at each new CC level. Once these are upgraded you can continue to level up your troops and mech units. Pro Safety Tips * Make sure to log into Game Center (iOS) / Google Play (android), this links your base to the account and prevents you losing it if you need to reinstall the game. * Click on your player name at top left and make note or screenshot of your player ID number - you will need it if something goes wrong. * Also, consider turning off automatic app updates on your device - sometimes you can get an update accidentally released before the game servers are reset and you will not be able to login.